Several types of memory devices, such as Flash memories, use arrays of analog memory cells for storing data. Each analog memory cell stores a quantity of an analog value, also referred to as a storage value, such as an electrical charge or voltage. The storage value represents the information stored in the cell. In Flash memories, for example, each analog memory cell holds a certain amount of electrical charge. The range of possible analog values is typically divided into regions, each region corresponding to one or more data bit values. Data is written to an analog memory cell by writing a nominal analog value that corresponds to the desired bit or bits.
Some memory devices, which are commonly referred to as Single-Level Cell (SLC) devices, store a single bit of information in each memory cell, i.e., each memory cell can be programmed to assume two possible memory states. Higher-density devices, often referred to as Multi-Level Cell (MLC) devices, store two or more bits per memory cell, i.e., can be programmed to assume more than two possible memory states.
Flash memory devices are described, for example, by Bez et al., in “Introduction to Flash Memory”, Proceedings of the IEEE, volume 91, number 4, April, 2003, pages 489-502, which is incorporated herein by reference. Multi-level Flash cells and devices are described, for example, by Eitan et al., in “Multilevel Flash Cells and their Trade-Offs”, Proceedings of the 1996 IEEE International Electron Devices Meeting (IEDM), New York, N.Y., pages 169-172, which is incorporated herein by reference. The paper compares several kinds of multilevel Flash cells, such as common ground, DINOR, AND, NOR and NAND cells.
Eitan et al., describe another type of analog memory cell called Nitride Read Only Memory (NROM) in “Can NROM, a 2-bit, Trapping Storage NVM Cell, Give a Real Challenge to Floating Gate Cells?” Proceedings of the 1999 International Conference on Solid State Devices and Materials (SSDM), Tokyo, Japan, Sep. 21-24, 1999, pages 522-524, which is incorporated herein by reference. NROM cells are also described by Maayan et al., in “A 512 Mb NROM Flash Data Storage Memory with 8 MB/s Data Rate”, Proceedings of the 2002 IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference (ISSCC 2002), San Francisco, Calif., Feb. 3-7, 2002, pages 100-101, which is incorporated herein by reference. Other exemplary types of analog memory cells are Floating Gate (FG) cells, Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) cells, magnetic RAM (MRAM) cells, Charge Trap Flash (CTF) and phase change RAM (PRAM, also referred to as Phase Change Memory—PCM) cells. FRAM, MRAM and PRAM cells are described, for example, by Kim and Koh in “Future Memory Technology including Emerging New Memories”, Proceedings of the 24th International Conference on Microelectronics (MIEL), Nis, Serbia and Montenegro, May 16-19, 2004, volume 1, pages 377-384, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The performance of some types of analog memory cells deteriorates as a function of use (e.g., as a function of the number of Programming and Erasure (P/E) cycles applied to the cells). This property is sometimes referred to as cell wearing. Some data storage techniques attempt to distribute cell wearing evenly among different groups of memory cells. These techniques are commonly referred to as wear leveling techniques.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0050536, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system comprising a non-volatile memory, a controller and a wear leveling table. The non-volatile memory includes one or more memory blocks to store data. The controller allocates one or more of the memory blocks to store data. The wear-leveling table is populated with pointers to unallocated memory blocks in the non-volatile memory. The controller identifies one or more pointers in the wear-leveling table and allocates the unallocated memory blocks associated with the identified pointers for the storage of data.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0203546, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method of achieving wear leveling in a Flash memory. For each block of the memory, a number is calculated that is a function of the number of times the block has been erased and of the number of times at least one other block has been erased. The numbers are stored in a memory device that includes the memory. The numbers are updated as needed when blocks are erased. Blocks are selected to be erased in accordance with their numbers.
PCT International Publication WO 2008/077284, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a wear leveling method for non-volatile memory. An embodiment includes counting erase cycles for each of a set of multiple memory blocks of a non-volatile memory, including incrementing a first count for a physical block address of the memory block. If the memory block is not a spare memory block, a second count for a logical block address of the memory block is incremented. The method also determines whether the memory has uneven wear of memory blocks based on the counting of the erase cycles of the plurality of memory blocks.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0208904, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a wear leveling apparatus, which uniformly distributes wear over a nonvolatile memory containing a plurality of memory blocks. The apparatus includes a memory unit for storing a record of cold block candidates in the nonvolatile memory and a control unit configured to update the memory unit and release the cold block candidates under a threshold condition. The control unit selects a new memory block to replace one cold block candidate in the memory unit when the cold block candidate is matched with a written address in a write command for the nonvolatile memory. The cold block candidates remaining in the memory unit are identified as cold blocks when the nonvolatile memory has been written more than a predetermined write count threshold. The memory blocks with infrequent erasure can be identified and released to uniformly distribute wear over the nonvolatile memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,233, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a mass storage system made of Flash memory cells organized into blocks, the blocks in turn being grouped into memory banks. The system is managed to even out the numbers of erase and rewrite cycles experienced by the memory banks in order to extend the service lifetime of the system. Relative use of the memory banks is monitored and, in response to detection of uneven use, memory banks have their physical addresses periodically swapped for each other in order to even out their use over the lifetime of the memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,067, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a re-programmable non-volatile memory system, such as a Flash system, having its memory cells grouped into blocks of cells that are simultaneously erasable. The system is operated in a manner to level out the wear of the individual blocks through repetitive erasing and re-programming. Wear leveling may be accomplished without use of counts of the number of times the individual blocks experience erase and re-programming but such counts can optionally aid in carrying out the wear leveling process. Individual active physical blocks are chosen to be exchanged with those of an erased block pool in a predefined order.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,453,737, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a non-volatile memory device and programming process. The programming process increases the programming voltage of successive programming cycles in relation to the percentage of the data bits that failed programming verification during the previous programming cycle and were not correctly programmed into the memory array.